1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data centers and, particularly, to a multi-modular data center.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing heavy duty use of on-line application, the need for computer data centers has increased rapidly. Data centers are centralized computing facilities that include as many as hundreds of thousands of computers, often arranged in computer racks or shelves. Such data centers represent considerable cost, including conventional physical site expenses. Additionally, known architectures for data center systems involve overly involved and complex approaches that increase the cost and latency of such systems. Currently, the building cycle from concept to operation can take a year.
Therefore, a multi-modular data center is desired to overcome the limitations described.